Lo malo que es que, quien te gusta, sea distraído
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Naruto era distraido, él lo sabía, todos lo sabían, asi que ya no les molestaba esa particularidad del rubio. Pero había alguien que no entraba en esa categoría y que llevaba por nombre Nara Shikamaru. NaruShika


Naruto era un persona distraída por naturaleza, él lo sabía, todos lo sabían, si acaso esta característica suya le trajo uno que otro problema antes e, inclusive ahora, nunca fue algo que no pudiera solucionar, tampoco de gravedad notable, las personas ya se habían acostumbrado a esto, por eso ya no les molestaba cuando su distracción le traía inconvenientes no deseados, era como ver el agua de un río correr, común y, hasta cierto punto, rutinario.

Pero había alguien que no se incluía en esa categoría, y este alguien llevaba por nombre Nara Shikamaru.

Antes no le hubiera supuesto molestia alguna esa distracción crónica de su amigo, su desinterés total en las cosas -a no ser que fuera ver las nubes-, anulaba la molestia fácilmente, pero todo fue diferente cuando el lazo de amistad que tenía para con el ninja de ojos azules cambió y, fue ahí, cuando sus problemas comenzaron.

Nunca pensó -y que alguien con un coeficiente como el suyo no lo hubiera imaginado ya decía mucho por si solo- que la distracción de Naruto lo hiciera inmune a enterarse de sus intentos por decirle lo que sentía por él, fueran de forma directa o indirecta.

Si intentaba algo como 'eres una persona muy importante para mí' Naruto se desubicaría un poco por no esperarse dicha declaración, para, casi instantáneamente, formar en su cara esa mueca zorruna tan característica en él, antes de añadir que el sentimiento era mutuo, pues el Nara era importante para él, como lo eran Sakura, Sai y el bastardo engreído de Sasuke.

Si intentaba pequeñas acciones para estar con el Uzumaki, como ir a comer juntos -aunque el Ramen no fuera su plato de comida favorito-, acompañarlo a entrenar -cuando era lo que menos deseaba hacer- y demás acciones, aun cuando eso provocara que -un flojo como él- tuviera que seguirle el paso a una persona tan activa como lo era Naruto, no le importaba, por que él quería pasar tiempo junto a Naruto y, cuando se lo expresaba en voz alta a su compañero, este solo diría algo como 'es que comer Ramen acompañado de alguien es mejor' 'siempre es bueno entrenar con alguien mas' 'caminar junto a alguien es mas divertido' despertando así en él las ganas de golpearlo, todo por ser tan incapaz de ver por que hacía todo aquello, ¡ni siquiera diciéndole en su cara "me gustas" era capaz de entender que lo quería!, que el significado de la frase era diferente -y mas profundo- a cuando lo usaba en otras como "me gusta el Ramen, como me gusta dormir".

Después de varios intentos de ese tipo, el Nara sentía la ira crecer en su interior, aumentando su ganas de atizarle varios golpes a la dorada cabellera de su 'amigo', por lo lerdo que era. Pero eso no lo iba a ayudar en absoluto, así que lo único que podía hacer era buscar otra forma de explicarle sus sentimientos al Uzumaki sin perder la cabeza en el intento.

-Nee, Shikamaru-le habló el rubio, mientras dejaba su tarea de ingerir lo que mas le gustaba en el mundo, su sabroso Ramen, para verlo.

Ante ese pensamiento, Shikamaru solo pudo fruncir el seño.

-¿Sí?-inquirió, dedicándose él también a terminar su tazón con fideos.

-Me preguntaba…-comenzó mientras inconscientemente se iba inclinando hacia su compañero-. ¿por qué has estado actuando diferente últimamente?

De pronto el Nara estuvo mas interesado en la plática, ¿se habría dado cuenta ya?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues…-habló al tiempo que se erguía en su asiento-, por que últimamente haces cosas que nunca me esperaría de alguien como tú, como ir a entrenar mas de una vez a la semana y cosas así, además de hacerlas sin decir que es problemático, algo muuuuy raro en ti.

Shikamaru solo pudo sonreír ante lo dicho, tal vez, solo tal vez, Naruto no era tan despistado como creía, no si se había dado cuenta de esos cambios.

-¿Y tu punto es?

Naruto sonrió, acabándose su bol de Ramen antes de responder.

-Ninguno, solo pensé que era extraño-respondió soltando una risita antes de añadir-. Aunque…-Shikamaru volteó a verlo nuevamente- sin duda me gustabas mas cuando eras un flojo perezoso que solo quería ver las nubes.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó, la de Shikamaru desapareció, y, de lo único que fue consciente el Uzumaki después de su 'agradable comentario', fue del impacto del puño del Nara con su cara, que terminó por hacerlo caer de la silla donde estaba sentado, cayendo de bruces al suelo, mientras su compañero no dejaba de maldecir a los rubios distraídos.

Sin duda a Naruto le faltaba mucho para poder darse cuenta de los sentimientos del Nara sin ser golpeado en el proceso.


End file.
